Pack Related
by Kilyn
Summary: After finding out from her brother that she never speaks of that her little 17 year old niece had been bitten by a werewolf while living in Canada peacefully. She decided that it would be best to bring the girl to Hellsing to learn to control her shifts.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting up in her room looking up at the night's sky a clear midnight blue that only occurs after a good long rain storm. Jumping out the window she sat herself outside her window on the roof. Looking out over the edge she began to wonder. Wonder how easy it would be to just stand up and take that one fatal step. Who would miss her? Not her parents they loathed her. She had never understood why it wasn't any reasoning she could figure out. She had a feeling why but every time she tried to point it out of course they always got defensive but well it was her fault but she didn't ask for it that was for sure. She wondered what it would be like to feel that feeling of dropping into the abyss. Would she regret killing herself? Or would she be fine with it? Would she be fine with the wind passing by her as her body fell rapidly towards that hard earth?

"I don't think you'll be happy with the end result my dear little sister." A familiar voice behind her whispered softly.

Turning around she saw that it was her older brother Christopher. He never really bothered her like normal big brothers are supposed to do; he also always knew what she was feeling it was like another sense with him. He was really the only one in their small little house that made her feel like she belonged here. She smiled at him a little smirk of her sorrow. He was the prize of their family; Chris was everything that she wasn't. Smart, athletic, and just pure normal, he was a handsome young man now going on to be 21. He was four years older then her. He had short-cropped dark brown hair in some lighting it looked almost jet black. His eyes were that deep hazel that would shine amber when in direct contact with the sun. She loved those eyes they always had an accepting light to them when they'd look at her.

"Haley come on its not that bad one of the doctors will find a cure for you." Chris whispered softly sympathetically, "Then you'll see mom and dad will love you as much as ever much. Then we'll be that family from before."

"Chris come of it!" Haley snapped glaring at him, "Even you can't bet that naïve."

"What? What's wrong Haley?" Chris asked dreading the answer, "Don't you have any faith Haley?"

"You know as good as I do that the doctors can't find a cure for this anymore then they can find a cure for stupidity!" Haley shouted at him she turned sharply to look back at the stars. She felt her anger slipping turning into her sorrow, "Chris I'm cursed with this till I die no matter what you say or anyone says. If mom and dad would just accept it then there wouldn't be a problem at all."

"Haley you know they can't accept this." Chris said laying a hand on her shoulder he gripped on to her holding her back from that edge, "They're just not that strong."

"Haley! Chris! Come inside and downstairs we need to talk to you!" There mother's voice shouted from down the hall.

"Alright mom coming!" Chris hollered back at her climbing back through the window.

"Always the perfect son." Haley muttered.

"Shut up you brat and get in here." Chris stated grinning at her as he slapped her playfully on the head.

Her mother avoided Haley's room as much as someone would avoid a leper's room. Whatever this was her mother obviously thought that it was contagious. Her mother was a graceful respectful lady beautiful and strong. Haley had always admired her ever since she was a child that is what a child is supposed to do. Look up to their parents even if the parent hates the child. But now, with her new condition her mother had become distant and less loving as though this was a horrid embarrassing display that Haley had conducted. She had not asked for this curse it had been given to her. Well forcefully given to her when she thought back on the memory, she was sure that the person that bit her hadn't wanted to give this to anyone. It was something in the eyes she just had a feeling.

Haley looked much like her mother Kimberly. They both had a rich deep red hair and green eyes along with a lovely slim figure. Though her mother looked a lot healthier then Haley did. Even before the incident Haley had always looked sickly and almost anorexic. She was a very sick child even before any of this happened. The kids at school had always said she was a faker, but it didn't matter she did have a couple of girls at her school that were cool and well great friends. Haley was a small almost average height for her age. She was of course slim and skinny her shoulder length red hair was curled at the bottom giving it a little lift to her pale face. The best features of her were her eyes, they were a bright green that sparkled when she laughed, or so her brother had always told her.

Sighing Chris motioned for Haley to follow him once they were both standing in the room. Rolling her eyes she followed her brother grudgingly. She loved her family she did she really did but sometimes it was hard to love them with the way they treated her. Chris and she went downstairs ending up in the upper living room. She had expected it to be just her father, mother, and her other brother to be waiting for her. But there were two other people. People she didn't recognize or know anything off.

"Take a seat Chris and you too Haley." Their father stated himself taking a seat down beside their mother.

"Here Haley sit here I can stand for this." Chris stated standing behind the chair close to Haley he had a feeling would need to be by him for strength, "Mom Dad who are these people? What's with all this cloak and dagger? How about giving us some answers to all of this would be well appreciated."

"Chris this isn't about you, you're not in trouble so don't fret about that." Their mother stated not looking up from her hands, "This is about Haley, only Haley no one else."

"When isn't it?" Haley muttered rolling her eyes.

"Yes truly when isn't it about you Haley when you were supposed to be a good girl listening to your parents!" her father snapped at her, "If you'd just stayed at home like we told you to and not gone outside you would never have been bitten by that monster!"

"Well if you had just told your children the truth about there be a wild beast out on the loose then I would've stayed home like a good little girl!" Haley countered back with, "Now did you? No you didn't you decided to try and ground your teenage daughter. Oh yeah that was a bright decision when I've been rebelling ever since I learned to talk!"

"That is well enough Kenneth fighting solves nothing." The woman that sat across the room from Haley whispered softly, "Seeing how time is valuable to us I don't believe you want to waste it."

"Fine sister you know better after all." He replied his gaze still upon Haley glaring at her fiercely.

"Aunt Integra?" Chris asked astounded by his fathers reply, "I didn't recognize you at all!"

"Yes little Chris it is I." Integra replied smiling softly at him, "It has been quite a while since we've seen each other. You and Kyle haven't come to see me since well before your sister here was born. What fun those days were."

"So you hate me as much as everyone else in this room does." Haley stated glaring at this woman she had never heard of.

"No Haley I do not pass judgment on those I do not know." Integra whispered shaking her head smoothly, "It has just been hectic where I live that we have not been able to properly invite you and your family out to see us. I'm sure you will love England as much as your mother does."

"Will love?" Haley asked her voice a little shaky as she jumped to her feet she unconsciously grabbed her older brother's hand, "What do you mean? What is she talking about mother father?"

"You are going to go and live with your aunt Integra in London England." Her mother stated still not looking up from her hands. Not taking one gaze at her own daughter, "We can't help you here, no doctor knows how to. Your aunt can help you she specializes more in this field then anyone in the country."

"You don't want me anymore?" Haley asked her voice choking up with tears she squeezed her brother's hand he squeezed back. He was letting her know that he was here for her that he wouldn't let her go, "None of you want me here anymore?" She appreciated what Chris was doing but she was beginning to panic.

"Haley once you start to transform we won't be able to contain you." Her father stated frowning at her, "There is nothing we can do, you're aunt at least can. Believe me more then anyone that she can she's far stronger and strict but a good candidate for the job to help you. Our father entrusted her with the family organization more so then I."

"But you're my family!" Haley screamed at them backing away from them all, "Chris Kyle don't you want me here?"

Her Brother Kyle wouldn't even look at her as he whispered, "You're a danger to our lives. Its best if you go with them."

"Chris what about you?" Haley asked her tears falling delicately from her green eyes she couldn't help them or stop them, "Chris?"

"Haley you know that I want you here how am I supposed to protect you when you're all the way in London?" Chris shouted wrapping his arms around her he stroked her back in comforting circles, "I won't let them take you." He whispered into her ear alone.

"Chris unfortunately this isn't for you to decide." Integra stated shaking her head as she walked over to the two of them, "Haley this is serious you are infected you will shift you will change and you will turn on your family. You don't want to wake up the next morning with you're brother's head in you're hands believe me that's not how you want to start this new life out."

"Trust it from one monster to another you're aunt is correct." The man that had remained quiet whispered she had expected his voice to be soft and pretty much quiet. But his voice was filled with a sort of condescending tone that irritated her and angered her actually.

She looked over at him glaring at him her full anger showing well in those clear green eyes. She wanted him to see her mad she wanted to know that she did not approve of his tone with her. She didn't know him and she really didn't want to have to live in the same house with him he looked pompous and arrogant. But something about him let you know that he had good reason for being that way. She didn't think anyone had a good reason for being rude but she couldn't get past this weird feeling that he knew how she felt, that she should listen to him. That didn't sound like her at all; she had to be wary of this man. This man dressed from head to foot in black with red sunglasses. He was tall and broad shouldered he practically towered over Haley. He had long black hair that he had tied back probably at Integra's request she thought. Looking at her aunt she could tell that if she did go they were going to be fighting quite often.

"Doesn't matter how mad you are at me you know that I'm right and you're wrong so get over it kid." He stated smirking at her.

"That is enough Alucard the girl has been through enough." Integra snapped at him.

"That's enough! I'm not girl I'm not kid I'm Haley use my name it was given to me by them!" Haley screamed pointing indignantly at her parents. Taking a calming breath she closed her eyes she whispered softly, "I'll leave mom and dad, I don't want to continue to stay here when it's obvious that I'm not wanted."

"But Haley…" Chris began holding onto her hand, "I don't want you to leave."

"Don't worry Chris I'll be back plus maybe you can come visit me, wouldn't that be fun?" Haley stated smiling at him trying to make this situation a good one as much as she loathed it.

"Yeah I guess as long as you're happy Haley." Chris whispered letting her hand slip from his. He felt almost as though he was letting go of her forever, "I'll come and see you during the summer and you can give me a grand tour."

"Yeah I will Chris it'll be great." Haley stated as she went up to her room, "You'll see I'll come back and be a success while the rest of you rot here in this little house."

As she climbed the stairs she didn't let them see that her eyes were a little shiny with the beginnings of tears. As much as she didn't like living here in Alberta she still didn't want to leave all of her friends. She like her friends she liked that she knew where she was. Where this and that was, she didn't have to frantically look at street signs to know where she was. Maybe she just wasn't able to have that life where you had friends since you were a kid. Her parents were all about moving whenever the going got tough. Sure she and her brothers had seen amazing places but they really had no childhood friends. That kind of friendship was lost to them they would never be able to know that kind except for that bond that the three of them had forged through the moving.

As she entered her room she saw that her parents had even brought the luggage up for her earlier to pack. She hadn't noticed it earlier when Chris and I had come back in from the outside. She picked up the larger of the suitcases thinking that she would pack everything she owned. Then realizing that she didn't want to bring anything that her parents had bought her, she didn't want to for some strange reason. Probably cause of the betrayal they had committed. She couldn't bring herself to forgive them after this was all done. She searched through her closet thinking what was a gift and what her parents had bought for her. Thank god she'd begun to grow up and start to actually buy her own stuff.

When she'd finally gone through everything she found that all her belongings that were hers filled the huge suitcase and the little carry on. She grabbed her back pack of books and her laptop. She went for the door as she went to grab the handle she fell to the ground as her insides began to feel as though they were on fire. She grabbed her stomach screaming as she let go of the bags she was holding. Gasping for breath she tried to get to her feet only to fall and crash to the floor hitting her nightstand her lamp came falling down near her head. In the dark she curled up holding her stomach thinking that she'd been forgotten she began to listening to the weird sounds in her head. A growling sound she found that she was intrigued by it, more then that though she felt safe with that growling sound. That sound comforted her fears and worries, she could just feel them all disappearing as she lay there on the ground still in pain but slightly comforted. A little stronger to leave her family she thought.

The door burst open; Haley looked weakly up and saw her older brother standing in the frame. The light around him hid his face. She couldn't judge his expression but she had a feeling that he was worried and stricken like he always was with her. Kneeling down beside her he took her hand in his. She faintly looked at her hand in his and saw that he really was bigger then her. Her small pale hand stood out in contrast to his tanned huge hand.

"Haley can you hear me?" Chris asked softly his fear lining his voice.

That wasn't right. Chris was always able to keep his emotions out of his voice what was going on? She shouldn't have been able to tell that. Chris had seen her way worse and been able to keep a hold on his emotions. Just like that in a flash the pain was gone the growling the senses were all gone. Her eyes cleared up and she was able to grab a hold of Chris's hand rightfully with a strong grip. Her body protested to her moving about as she stood up leaning a little on Chris and standing herself.

"Chris something's happening to me." Haley whispered softly scared and trembling. She didn't want to ever feel that pain again, "It felt as though I was being torn a part Chris."

"Haley you don't have to go to London I can convince mom and dad to let you stay here just give me some time wait here." Chris stated helping Haley to sit down. She could still here his panic and fear, "Stay here don't move and don't go anywhere."

"No we can't Chris. I have to go with Aunt Integra and her friend." Haley replied softly shaking her head, "I'm changing you know it I know it there is nothing we can do. I have to go with them to keep my family safe. Well really just to keep you safe no offense to the others but I really couldn't care if I woke with there head in my hands the next day."

"You don't mean that Haley you're just kidding." Chris stated laughing her off.

"No Chris I'm not kidding about any of it." Haley whispered her eyes going to the floor as she continued, "After what they've done to me I don't care for them, and I'm old enough to know when I have to go. It'll be fine Chris I promise I'll phone you every night promise!"

"Fine Haley but I'm still coming this summer." Chris stated looking seriously at her, "I will get their and by gosh darn it I'm going to make sure you will still be able to get to you're dream."

"Oh Chris I don't think I could have left without hearing you say those words. Or even being supportive of letting me go I know this can't be easy." Haley stated crying just slightly as she jumped into his arms hugging him tightly, "I'm lucky to have you as family."

"Of course you are silly." Chris state laughing as he ruffled her hair he picked up the larger suitcase and whispering, "Just promise that you'll keep you're guard up while you're around Alucard."

"Who's that?" Haley asked as she stiffly moved to pick up her other bags.

"That would be the man downstairs with Integra." Chris said his gaze grave and a little terrifying to her, "You have to promise me that Haley just please promise me."

"Of course Chris I promise calm down now." Haley stated quickly, "Why wouldn't I? I'm not crazy here he gives me the creeps after all."

"Thank god Haley its just he's different like you Haley just in a different sort of different look its hard to explain just ask Integra." Chris said smiling again as though his serious face had never existed.

After that she followed her brother downstairs where she good bye but the only one who cried was the last you'd ever expect to cry. Her brother Chris of course, her parents and other brother Kyle were just happy that they would be able to sleep with out having to worry about her killing them. It was kind of hard to let go of her brother Chris but she was strong enough and was able to get in the car and drive away from the one place she had begun to feel at home.

Sitting back in her seat beside her aunt Integra that's when she finally realized how out of place she was compared to the others in the car. Even the driver was dressed well then her. Haley was a book worm and hard core working girl so she was dressed in her jeans and a baby tee that had her number and school name from her soccer team. With her short hair tied back and old style chucks on her feet the same bright blue of her shirt. The man named Alucard was wearing a pure black suit, at least it suited him somehow she thought. Her aunt was also dressed in a suit the color of olive green with a blue tie with a pin of a Lancaster cross. She looked at the cross and was horribly reminded of her own cross. Her hand went to her neck and she realized that her cross wasn't there cause of her new curse. She cast her eyes downwards as the memory haunted her and would continue to. She now kept the necklace in her backpack now.

"What's wrong Haley?" Integra asked laying a hand on her back.

"My cross, seeing you're cross just reminded me of my own cross and what happened." Haley whispered softly crossing her hands over her lap as she raised her head and looked at her aunt, "I just miss the comfort of having it around my neck."

"Let me guess someone has a cross shaped burn on there chest now." Alucard's mocking voice sounded from the front, "Oh that is too rich."

"Excuse me, too rich? Are you freaking kidding me?" Haley stated glaring at the back of his head wishing that her glare could kill him, "How about I put one down your pants and see what happens to something valuable down there? But then again it might be too small might not even hit it!"

"Oh we have a little sass on our hands." Alucard chuckled as he turned his head slightly to look at her, "I can see that I'm going to have fun with you around the mansion."

"Don't count on it buddy if I were you I'd sleep with one eye open." Haley replied grinning a little herself at all the horrible things she could do to him. The thought was pleasing even if she probably wouldn't accomplish any of them.

"Haley I wouldn't be that worried about you. It should be you that should be worried meu Dragă." Alucard stated laughing as he turned back to face the front.

"What's that mean?" Haley asked confused by what he'd called her, "What does meu Dragă mean?"

"Look it up." Alucard whispered as he gazed out the window, "You have a laptop and the internet meu Dragă."

"Stop calling me that." Haley snapped angrily at him for pointing out the obvious to her.

"Why meu Dragă?" Alucard asked as he continued to laugh. He was getting great entertainment from her and it only served to anger her more.

"Is he always like this?" Haley asked looking to her aunt now.

"I'm afraid he is and you'll have to get used to him cause he will be assisting you in you're training. Along with an old friend of his." Integra stated calming even though Haley was sure that she saw a bit of amusement in her blue eyes.

"If you say who I think I'm going back to sleep." Alucard stated his voice cold and lethal it scared Haley she was surprised that her aunt was just calmly taking it, "I swear to it Integra plus I'm not helping her I hate her kind."

"Yeah well I hate you too buddy!" Haley interjected crossing her arms as she irritably looked out the window sick of him already and she'd only been in the car for 15 minutes tops.

"Hate's such a strong word meu Dragă I don't believe you hate me." Alucard said mocking her knowingly.

"Let's push him out the door and let him walk the rest of the way." Haley muttered glancing at her aunt.

"Haley it wouldn't work afraid he'd still survives the push unfortunately." Integra replied rolling her eyes, "Alucard you have no choice this is you're order you will assist in the training and Măreţ will be helping you."

"This totally sucks means I have to actually listen to him!" Haley stated aghast that her aunt was letting this jerk help her no not that actually let the jerk near her.

"I have to agree with meu Dragă on this." Alucard stated his voice bland and void of any emotion.

Integra laughed a little and the two glared at her and instantly she went quiet. She found it amusing that the two were strangely alike even though this was their first meeting. This was certainly going to be interesting she wouldn't be surprised by the end of Haley's training if the two of them didn't kill each other.

* * *

Haley woke up to find herself on an airplane with all the shades drawn on all the windows. It was a little surprising but she paid no attention to it. She looked around and saw her aunt at the front of the plane on the telephone with papers in front of her. Haley wondered who she might be talking to but she had a feeling deep in her gut that she didn't want to know. Curiously she investigated the plane her aunt paid her no mind. She saw that at the end of the plane there was a door. Well curiosity got the cat Haley went to go and look. She turned the knob and walking into the room was shocked that it was darker in here then in the other room. She flicked the light switch on and was speechless when she saw a coffin. A pure black coffin just there in the middle of the room tied down so as not to move around as the plane moved. Turning the light off she closed the door and went to sit down. She came and sat by her aunt seeing that she was off the phone.

Her aunt could tell immediately something was wrong and asked, "Haley your ashen what's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Why is there a coffin on the plane with us?" Haley asked and was a little proud that her voice wasn't shaky but the rest of her was.

"Oh that well that's just Alucard Haley." Integra chuckled a little waving the problem away, "He sleeps in a coffin is all don't worry you'll get desensitized by it."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Haley stated shocked by her aunt's reply, "What the hell does that mean? That's just Alucard; you don't expect me to believe that he sleeps in a coffin like some sort of vampire."

"Haley that's what he is. I thought Chris had told you." Integra stated as she riffled through her paperwork, "Alucard is the pride of our organization he's the most powerful vampire walking on this earth so far to our knowledge. He has never met someone that has been a worthy adversary. Though the major was a close call but not good enough. Not for Alucard that is."

"I've walked into the twilight zone it is official." Haley stated sighing as she tried to regain control of her still shaky body.

"Haley this is what we are, Hellsing organization sworn to protect the queen and country from I guess you could say any supernatural creature." Integra stated calmly looking over at her she gave her some water to drink, "Alucard normally has one objective search and destroy. But he knows a little bit of you're kind so he's going to be helping you learn control of these abilities. Any questions?"

"A couple." Haley whispered after taking a long swig of the water, "Like who and what is this Măreţ for one? And what kind of name is that?"

"Măreţ translated would be like the Canadian name you know as Grant. It's Romanian Haley he was born and raised." Integra slowly and patiently answered, "He is just like you Haley but he's still new to his abilities so that's why Alucard will be I guess not only teaching but also supervising what Măreţ teaches you."

"Alright that answers a couple other questions as well." Haley stated she turned to her aunt and smiling a little asked, "Why does Alucard keep calling me Meu Dragă? That and what does it mean?"

"Alucard well when ever we have someone new join us he never begins by calling them by their name first, less they've earned that by his views." Integra explained smiling at her niece, "Meu Dragă means my dear in Romanian Haley."

"Oh my god he's calling me my dear!" Haley shouted freaking out like a teenager does. She jumped to her feet she started rambling on and on way to fast for Integra to even understand.

"Haley sit quietly repeat what you said to me and slowly." Integra stated grabbing her hand and forcing her to sit, "Now go."

"What kind of freak calls a teenager that? The only kind of person that does that is like you're father! If he even tries being fatherly my foot is going somewhere where I promise it won't be comfortable!" Haley said throwing her hands up and around startling her aunt time and time again, "Like honestly come on he is so dead! If he's a vampire I should just be able to stab him with a stake in the heart! Then we'll see who meu Dragă is then!"

Integra exploded with laughter she was able to calm down and manage to reply, "Haley he's only saying it because he doesn't have anything else to call you. Don't worry it won't stick he'll change it trust me."

"What if he doesn't?" Haley protested whiningly.

"Haley I've known the man since I was a teenager myself he'll find something else trust me." Integra said still smiling at her, "Now go back to sleep you'll need you're rest for what's coming when you get to London."

"Alright Aunt Integra." Haley muttered blushing a little from her embarrassing predictable teenager outburst, "Night Aunt Integra."

"Good night Haley." Integra said softly as she watched Haley climb back onto the couch and fall asleep. She shook her head sighed she rolled her eyes, she hadn't believed her sister in law when she'd said a teenager girl was going to be difficult, "I may have my work cut out for me with this one."

* * *

The next time Haley awoke it startled her that Alucard was sitting in the chair right across from the couch she was on. He was looking down at her sleeping with a creepy grin on his face. The first thought she had was to lash out so she swung her leg over and kicked him in the shin. He yelped and Haley jumped to her feet a little unsteady she fell on her butt.

"What are you doing? I didn't hurt you!" Alucard snapped as he looked over at Haley getting to her rubbing her butt.

"Ouch that hurt…" Haley muttered she looked at Alucard and narrowing her eyes dangerously shouted at him, "What kind of freak watches someone sleeping? Oh my god you jerk you totally deserved that hope it hurt!"

"Not that much how about your little trip to the carpet there?" Alucard replied smirking at her.

"Not one bit you jerk!" Haley stated furiously trying to keep her composure. Whatever was left of it she thought sarcastically?

"Oh but you looked so cute with you're mouth hanging open drooling while you're leg hanged off the side of couch." Alucard stated sarcastically laughing at her expression.

"You are such an ass!" she screamed as she grabbed her carry on bag and went to the bathroom.

Locking the door she went to brushing her teeth and cleaning her face. She was so angry that she was actually doing that whole girl thing where she mocked him and mocked herself actually. Washing the crud of her face she sighed and swore to herself that she wasn't going to let him get to her. All she had to do was play it cool. Her play it cools yeah okay so not going to happen she thought. She changed into some clean clothes pulling yet again another pair of jeans on she searched through her bag and groaning couldn't believe that she had shoved a tank top into her bag.

"No way I so can not wear this!" Haley stated exasperated by her stupidity.

She looked at herself in the mirror with just her bra on she saw her scar right on her chest in the shape of her cross. She felt the tears brim as she had a slight flashback of her cross bursting into flames and burning her skin her shirt catching fire. It was a horrid day and she didn't want to ever remember it. Shaking her head she sighed and rolling her eyes figured who cares I'm really the only one bothered by it no one else is. Besides that as if someone would ask about it. That'd be rude; the English aren't rude like that.

Grabbing the baby blue tank top she pulled it over thankful that she had the smarts to at least wear a white bra the day before. Black would've shown right through the shirt. Sighing she went to styling her hair straightening it and using slight hair gel to get the curls where she wanted them. Extracting her small make up kit she went to applying her eye liner and carefully she applied her eye shadow and mascara. Her mother had hated her wearing this much makes up but who cares now she's a country away from her now. Smiling just before she left the bathroom she washed her hands and put a light brown cream color gloss on her lips.

As she exited she smiled a little devil like. She was greeted by Alucard and Integra waiting for. A little surprised Integra's eyes widened at her niece's appearance. She knew instantly with that look that her aunt was all about keeping her pale skin covered. She laughed a little as Alucard at about the same expression.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked innocently laughing at them.

"Haley you can't dress like that all the time here where you're going to be. The manor won't be able to take it especially all the men." Integra stated trying to sound reasonable but she sounded too much like an overprotective parent, "The organization has a reputation to uphold."

"With all due respect aunt Integra I've moved away from the one place where I was happy. Left my family there, my friends, and my home." Haley stated she closed her eyes as she thought that she didn't even say goodbye to her friends, "I'm not changing anymore for this place. I've changed enough now lets get to this manor or mansion whatever you call it."

Integra and Alucard both had no way to argue that. They'd already changed so much in her life the way she dressed shouldn't be one of them, the others would just have to get over their sensibilities and live with it. Haley was the first to climb into the car this time she climbed into the front so that she wouldn't have to look at Alucard. Even though last time it was just the back of his head she didn't want to. He could just suck it up and sit in the back with Integra. The others got in the car with no complaint she was a little happy that they let her be for the moment.

They pulled out of the airport and Haley was amazed at how beautiful it looked with the lights and the night sky above them. She marveled at the buildings and statues and was amazed by the mere sight of parliament and the queen's castle place. She was just amazed at all; maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. She acted like a kid in a candy store as she looked about. Her eyes wide and her mouth open in awe as she looked back and forth at everything. She once caught a glance of Integra and Alucard in the back when she looked back quickly to see a statue on the other side of the street. She was a little surprised that in that quick glance they were both smiling as they were watching her…but what amazed her was that they were holding hands. That was odd she would have to ask about that. Maybe it was a custom here in London. She didn't know she'd make a mental note to ask someone.

When they finally began to slow down and came up to what Haley believed to the manor that she'd be staying at. Though she wouldn't have called it a manor as they pulled into the insanely long driveway, she thought of the place as a fortress then a manor. The driver stopped right at the door. Getting out she was a little taken aback when people came running out from the door to the trunk of the car. They grabbed the suitcases and bags that were Haley's. She felt weird letting people take her stuff inside. Even though she guessed it was their job.

An old man slowly came down the stairs he first went to Integra bowing he stated, "Welcome back Sir Integra how was the trip?"

"Amusing in some areas and confusing in others Walter thank you for asking." Integra replied nodding her head to him showing some respect for him.

"I assume that you Master Alucard had a good trip as well?" Walter asked his gaze settling on the vampire.

"Could've been better with some fighting." Alucard stated shrugging his shoulders, "How was everything here? Did Seras perform her duties accordingly?"

"How about you ask me yourself Alucard instead of asking Walter?" a woman with bright orange hair dressed in black dress pants and a white silk sleeveless shirt.

"Seras did you or did you not?" Alucard questioned looking over at her his voice cold and calculated.

Whatever this Seras girl was supposed to do was Haley guessed originally Alucard's duties. So he took it very serious this was an extremely different Alucard from the one Haley had gotten to know. How strange she thought.

"Yes Alucard I did I'm not an idiot." Seras replied grinning at him, "So did you bring her back or what?"

"Yes we did should be interesting to have Măreţ here living with us for who knows long." Alucard said in a kind of growling voice. He was not pleased with this Măreţ coming Haley couldn't pass judgment on the man till she met him, "I'm going to end up killing him I know it."

"He's only here till she learns how to control her shifting Alucard suck it up!" Seras stated pushing at him a little in a playful fashion.

"Hey people! Over here can you stop talking about me as though I'm not here?" Haley asked kind of annoyed that they were being so rude to her.

"Yes so what is this girl even like? All we know about her is that she's a Canadian girl from Alberta." Walter stated rolling his eyes, "Not appealing seeing how that's…how would they put it…ahhh yes hick fill."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Haley snapped glaring at them, "You are all ignoring me. Wow real mature there adults!"

"She's a teenager yes Walter but not that horrible. She's quite an appealing girl." Integra stated, "I find that she's mature for her age, though in certain times you can tell that she's still growing up."

"Are you jesting Integra? I'm going to end up killing her too." Alucard scoffed laughing, "Appealing girl? Yeah sure appealing to a chimp."

"Oh you ass you are so dead!" Haley stated a little hurt and annoyed that they were all still ignoring her. She was standing right here and they weren't even talking to her. Or having the decency to introduce themselves, "Yeah the English have better manners then we do. Surrrrrrre! I'm supposed to be the chimp, fine I'll show you how to be a chimp you jerkface."

They were on a gravel driveway she picked up one of the rocks. Hey she played football she was a quarter back she thought lets practice some aiming. Taking four rocks a bigger one especially for Alucard. She couldn't help herself this wasn't the first incident that he was being a jerk or being an ass as she'd come to call him. She threw the first one at Integra hitting her squarely in the middle of the back of her head. Throwing the next one at Walter hitting him right between the eyebrows she marveled at that hit a bit proud. Throwing the next at Seras a little higher then she'd meant to she wanted to try again but once was good enough. Then taking the bigger and last rock she threw it at Alucard only for him to turn around and catch it.

"Hey that's so not fair!" Haley protested stomping her foot.

"Wow real mature Haley." Alucard stated grinning at her.

"Oh shut up you ass! This coming from of all people you sure whatever." Haley rolled her eyes crossing her arms in front of her.

"That wasn't nice or polite Haley apologize." Alucard stated glaring down at her.

"Don't glare at me you jerkface! You were all talking about me as though I didn't exist, excuse me this little hick would call that rude." She stated pursing her lips raising one eye brow as she said, "I thought the English had better manners then that."

"So we forgot that you were here get over it." Alucard stated walking up towards her he dropped the rock to the ground.

She didn't know why he was walking towards her and she'd prefer it if he would leave her because really she didn't want him any closer to her at all. She felt that pain again in her stomach area. Gasping she fell to the ground once again curling up as she screamed against the pain in her gut. This felt way worse then last time when she was back at her home with her family. What was happening to her?

"What's happening to her?" Seras asked looking on at the scene with remorse.

"Her beast is trying to get out. It feels threatened and she needs the comfort of pack to settle her beast." A smooth cold voice said.

Haley was able to open her eyes slightly to see a man as pale as she was coming towards her. He knelt down beside her and soothingly brought her head to lie in his lap. It was comforting she could smell something about him that soothed her. She felt that growling sound inside her calm itself with him nearby. Slowly Haley felt the pain disappear as she uncurled herself she settled into his lap comfortably. She now was able to look at him with her eyes fully open. She saw that he had gray eyes that showed to her warmth. He knew what she was going through, he was on her side. That sheer thought made her eyes water up with relief that someone else knew how this all felt. He took one of his hands and wiped at her eyes smiling a little for her.

"Don't worry Haley it'll be alright from now on." He whispered to her, "Rest your body has already been through two almost shifts you need the rest. We'll talk more when you've fully rested."

She felt herself slipping she was so tired now he was right but she had to know his name before she fell asleep, "Who are you?" she was able to whisper.

"I am your mentor and your teacher Măreţ." He said petting her hair down he continued to give her that shy smile, "I will be here to help you from now on."

She was only able to nod her head and then she simply fell asleep in his lap. All her pain and fears were taken from her that easily. How he did that intrigued her. Maybe this would be better then she thought.

* * *

**KilynBloodstone: **So I decided from some inspiration from a movie thought it'd be cool to have a fanfic with werewolves and vampires, well what anime did I know had an annoying but yet cool vampire. Hellsing! So I bring you a fanfic of Hellsing meets werewolves. LOL enjoy

Măreţ- It actually does mean Grant just so you know

Meu Dragă- This actually means "my dear" as well for your info ppls!


	2. Chapter 2

Haley woke up the next day with a killer headache. What ever hit her she hoped they got the license number! She groaned and rolled over pulling the blankets over her head she simply laid there thinking. She really didn't want to get up and see her family. God she hated her life some days. Why was her head killing her so much? Did she go a bender yesterday with her friends or something? What had happened to her anyways? It all hit her suddenly she recalled leaving Canada and she was already starting to miss it. Leaving her brother Chris he had been crying because she had left the only one who did cry she thought miserably. He was a sweet man he certainly would make a great husband someday. Then she remembered arriving in London and was so excited by all the sights she wanted to see more of it actually. Shooting up in her bed she quickly looked around. She wasn't in Canada she was in London. But where in London was she? She remembered coming to the mansion the rudeness of the others. But after that it became a blur to her. She looked around her room and was shocked.

The room was small well she was used to small anyways she thought glumly. But her bed she thought it was quite spacious had to be a queen size. Grinning she pulled the blankets around her and could smell that they were new. They had gotten her a new bed and blankets, well that was sweet of her aunt she thought. She looked down at the floor seeing that it was carpeted thank god she thought. She hated nothing more then waking up and putting warm feet on a freezing floor! Haley saw that there were slippers there for her as well. Slipping them on quickly she looked around her room noticing how bland it was. Well she would fix that quickly she thought grinning some more. She saw her luggage was waiting for her to unpack it. She could do that or she could go for a run around the grounds she thought. Debating for a moment she decided the run would give her a chance to explore the area. She grabbed a pair of sweats from her bag and threw on a sports bra and a t-shirt as well as a sweater to keep her warm. Her brother had told her that it was freakishly cold in England sometimes. Just as she was about to leave that's when she saw a soccer ball on the chair by the door. She hadn't brought her soccer ball from home cause her parents had paid for it for her. Had her aunt known how much she loved the sport?

She picked up the ball gingerly in her hands passing it back and forth. Smiling she brought the ball out with her. She ran out her door and out the massive doors in the front hall. She couldn't help but gander around when she was in the hall. This place was massive far bigger then the outside showed. She was going to live here? Wow she thought as she closed the door and saw the lawn. She grinned wickedly as she ran out onto the grass. Going back and forth from one tree to the next she used them as if they were the goalies.

After what had to be a good hour or so she placed the ball down and took her sweater off. This was what she was out here for she needed the run. Haley ran and ran around the grounds of her new home. She always loved running it always seemed to calm her down when she was troubled. As well the endorphins didn't suck also. She stopped and turned around breathing heavily; looking at the vastness that was the mansion they had brought her too. She couldn't help but feel a little like she was lost and alone. Somehow deep down she knew that wasn't true. That man that her aunt told her about he was to be her new mentor and teacher. He knew what she was and the feelings of every little pain and hurt inside her body. He must've felt it when he was just learning like herself now. But she couldn't help but still feel alone. This new mentor of hers was foreign and strange something instinctively was warning her to be careful. But strangely on the other side something was telling her that he was safe. She may have lost her humanity to a monster who must be similar to this man but she would not lose herself, she just couldn't. If she lost who she was her brother would never love her. He would leave her as the rest of her family had already done. She needed them so badly she really needed some support at this junction in her life.

Collapsing to the ground she couldn't help but feel that hopelessness overwhelm her that vast openness ready to engulf her at a moments notice. What if she became just like the person who had bit her? Then she'd lose everything that she once held dear and close to her. Her family may not have loved her as much as she did them but she still didn't want to lose them. Anymore then she wanted to lose what she knew in her heart was still lurking in the dark corners running from the beast that was inside of her. Her humanity had to be the most precious thing to her right now. If she lost that she'd lose everything. Looking up at the mansion she had a feeling that this battle may already be lost. Everything about this place was inhumane and unnatural she was completely out of her element here. She was just an everyday girl from Alberta how was she to handle all of this?

"It won't be as bad as you think it will." A girl's voice whispered softly and almost cheerfully behind her.

Looking sharply behind her she saw that it was the girl with the bright orange hair from earlier. She was still wearing black pants with a white silk sleeveless shirt. She saw that she wore what Haley thought to be combat boots. She hadn't noticed them before, had this woman even been wearing them before? It didn't really mattered Haley thought. Haley looked up at this woman's face she had soft features but she had such fierce red eyes. It was unnerving to try and look her in the eye. Haley couldn't help but marvel at how amazingly beautiful she was. In comparison she was hideous standing next to this gorgeous vixen. But Haley remembered that this woman must be trained just as Alucard is, and if so she was far from a simpering beautiful face. She was a fighting creature with power to be feared. Haley had an idea that this woman was a vampire just as well as Alucard. After all why wouldn't she be? It seems that everything around Haley was turning into a story book brought to life.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you at all." She said quickly smiling delicately and slowly as though she was actually afraid to frighten Haley, "I mean about living here by the way, it's not as bad as you think. As soon as you get used to everything it gets easier."

"I'm not afraid; so much as I don't want to lose…" Haley started but stopped as she turned sharply around, "Never mind it doesn't matter to you."

"You don't want to lose you're humanity. Don't worry I understand I was the same way when I first came here as well." She stated grinning like a wicked cat would, "Believe it or not, it'll get easy too let go of that side when u have your very first kill."

"What do you want?" Haley asked taking a slight glance over her shoulder gentleness in her eyes as she took in this odd person behind her. She particularly didn't like the way this woman spoke about a first kill. Haley didn't think she'd have the guts to kill someone ever no matter what the situation was.

"They are waiting for you to come back in. You should eat something I hear that you have a liver condition. We wouldn't want you getting sicker then you already are now would we?" She said wrapping her arm around Haley the woman led her towards the mansion, "Come on Walter makes terrific meals from what I can smell from at least."

"What do you mean?" Haley enquired as she walked along with her, "From what you can smell? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on you must know that I am one of Alucards children well sort of, I guess you could call me my own independent vampire but I still listen to him on occasion that is." She stated laughing a little at Haley, "Haley I'm a vampire as I'm sure you were already suspecting that of me."

"How did you know that? Did you read my mind?" Haley jumped away from the woman cautiously looking around.

"Very good Haley keeps that up; remember that living here you can't trust anyone. Not even Sir Integra she has her own secret agenda just as everyone does." The woman's eyes turned cold and hard every bit of her seemed unnatural she was truly acting like the dead, "Never forget that here in this world is dark and distrust worthy one."

The presence in the air was cold and precarious she could feel every bit of this woman's power beating down upon her. This woman though she acted nice and beautiful Haley could just feel she had the power to kill Haley in a moments notice. The power that was beating down on her didn't feel malicious towards her. Just that there something was there that made Haley wary of this woman. Though Haley could not ignore a feeling that if she poked her nose into this woman's business she would definitely be harmed that was for sure. Haley wasn't stupid she knew that this place was dangerous she had to keep up her guard while she lived here. It was going to make for stressful living conditions. She wasn't exactly used to being on guard from everyone around her. Back home when she was out of her element with her family she'd run to a friends place for solace. But here she didn't have any friends to run to. She had to find a place here in London that could be her solace as her friends had been back in Alberta. If she didn't she feared for her own sanity she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"Now come on inside we have to get you out of this cold." Her aura changed immediately from the complete dead to a happy go lucky young woman, "Oh by the way my name is Seras I doubt Alucard would've told you about anyone here. He can be quite the prick some days. Sir Integra just tends not to tell anyone I think she finds it annoying to have to tell people everyone's name."

Haley kept her mouth shut and walked beside Seras she didn't allow this woman to put her hands upon her again. Haley had a fear of something strong and undead pulling her limbs a part and feasting on her blood. This was going to be really difficult for her. As everyone used to tell her she really didn't have a good poker face. But she had to put a brave face on, but she trembled afraid of this new world she'd stumbled into. More so then she had thought, sure she was afraid of Alucard but he had never shown her his true side. Seras had done it with out a second thought and with just a flash of a second changed back to her normal self. Or what was normal about her anyways. She was sure that if Alucard ever showed her his true side Haley wouldn't be able to come back alive. Haley was confused and scared and just a small part of her wished for her brother to be beside her to help her through all of this. This was going to be hard for the next couple of months till she saw Chris. What would even happen if her brother saw her in the few months that was left? She wondered vaguely if she would be the same person.

As she entered the mansion she gazed around at the splendour and vastness of just the front entrance way. She really hadn't bothered to look around when she first woke up. She was more interested in being in her element of the greenery outside. She marvelled at the paintings hanging on the walls, the magnificence of the marble flooring. Everything around her sparkled and glimmered with the majesty that seemed to surround her. She wondered what her family would think about this place; about all the grandeur. They would probably love it; have her cleaning every single room and toilet she thought to herself. Grimacing as she could still hear her mother yelling at her in her minds memories. Her mother didn't always used to yell at her just recently. Her mother and she used to have a perfect relationship. Haley used to be able to come to her mom for any problem she had. It scared her grievously how much her family had turned on her in a flash. What if the people here turned on her just as quickly?

"Come on Haley in here this is the dining room." Seras spoke gesturing her inside quickly closing the doors as the young girl entered.

Haley marvelled at the chandelier, its crystals reflecting the small bit of light in the room. She rather liked the way the crystals sparkled in the little bit of light. It was gorgeous she couldn't help but marvel at it. It was amazing the beauty of this whole place. A place that she felt so foreign and absent as though it was wrong for someone like her to ever set foot in a place like this. But she remembered then that her father had grown up here. But he had left and let his sister take over the family business. Her aunt hadn't told her much about the family business but she still recalled that her aunt had said. She had said that it was some Hell organization or something like that. There objective was usually search and destroy…or was that Alucard's objective? She couldn't exactly remember. But she had to wonder why her father would want to leave this all behind?

"He hated everything that we stand for Haley." Alucard whispered from the side standing in the shadows, it almost seemed as though the light form the room was afraid to go near him. Like Alucard would suck the life up just for a taste of life she thought.

"What are you talking about?" Haley expressed delicately a little anxious on how polite his voice had just sounded to her. As though he was trying to actually treat her like an equal she thought for a quick second.

"I am speaking of course about your father Kenneth." Alucard stated coldly walking to the table to take a seat beside her aunt Integra, "He hated everything about us, and our very fibres a single breath annoyed him. He thought us all evil, as he does you now Meu Draga."

"Well are you evil?" Haley snapped back at him annoyed that he was reading her.

"Some of us are so evil we are the ones who give you your nightmares in the wee hours of the night." Alucard's wicked grin caused shivers to run up Haley's back.

"Please come and have a seat Haley." Her aunt's voice brought her gaze to the head of the table, "Ignore him he's just bitter this evening."

Haley walked to the head of the table surprised to see her aunt so natural in waving Alucard off. He must really annoy her on a day to day basis. Her aunt held herself up with an impeccable posture that Haley somewhat envied. Her mother had put her through the whole debutante thing and she'd failed miserably. It had been too hard for a soccer girl to be brought into the whole girl scene. She remembered her mother and how disappointed she been and how miserable she had felt for failing. Dresses and tea cups just weren't her thing. She openly stared at her aunt surprised at how gorgeous and regal she looked. Her aunt was amazing she thought smiling a little. She wondered if some day she could be like that. Maybe instil some little girl with the same thoughts she was having.

"What is funny Haley dear?" Integra asked looking up at her niece with a perplexed look.

"Nothing at all aunt Integra nothing." Haley hastily sat down to the right of her aunt grabbing her napkin she put it on her lap quickly.

"Are you alright Haley?" Integra asked putting the papers down that'd she'd been reading to the side, "Something is wrong, please tell me."

"I just couldn't help but notice how flawless your posture and the strength in your voice are." Haley stated her eyes fixed awkwardly in her lap, "I just wish I had that kind of strength and poise. Then maybe my mom and dad wouldn't have gotten rid of me."

Haley heard intakes of gasps she quickly looked up and could see everyone in the room were stunned. Did she say something to offend them? She hadn't meant to. Maybe if she quickly apologized she wouldn't get in trouble. She had meant it as a compliment even though it was a little selfish of her to admit it. She did envy her aunts posture and poise she wished she could do that. But she was a sport girl and a country girl. Her idea of clean was hoping that the mud stains on the bottom of her pants weren't that noticeable.

"Haley your parents they are complicated." Integra whispered softly, "They love you but they are afraid of you at the same time my dear."

"You're not mad at me?" Haley asked in a small voice taking in the looks she received from the others.

"Oh Haley no I'm not mad at you! I appreciate the compliments greatly thank you." Integra said smiling softly to ease her young niece, "I just I don't want you to think that much about your parents while you are here."

"Why though?" Haley asked genuinely interested, "They are my parents I've pretty much been disowned I can't help but think it's my fault."

"They are a sore spot for many of the people who have met them here." Integra stated her smile turning from happy to sadness, "Trust me Haley it isn't your fault you didn't ask for this we all know that."

"A sore spot would be an understatement!" Seras barked sitting down across from Haley.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked her anger at this woman was increasing little by little. She really didn't like how cocky this woman thought she was.

"The last time they visited was the last before you were born. They nearly burned the whole place down with your aunt inside!" Seras stated waving Haley off like a bug, "Now Sir Integra about the freaks to the north what shall we do about them tonight? A drastic elimination or try and bring one back to examine?"

"Excuse me." Haley stated in a small voice her eyes staring at the wood of the table in front of her.

"Not now Haley the grown up's are speaking." Seras snapped her voice a little angry at the interruption.

"Excuse me." Haley stated again this time it came out as more of a shout.

"Oh for the love of god will you just wait till I'm done speaking with Sir Integra then you can go ahead and praise her all you want!" Seras stated growling at the child before her.

"Seras I'd back up if I were you." Alucard's amused voice came from the side.

"What ever for Alucard?" Seras asked looking at him with an equally amused expression, "She can't hurt-"

Before Seras could even finish her sentence she was sent spiralling out the window. The glass shattering into a million pieces as Haley stood her anger evident on her face. She hated to be interrupted and she hated it when someone didn't explain to her what they were talking about. There was nothing more rude and annoying then someone telling a bit of the story but not all. As if you were expected to know the rest of the story. She was sick and tired of it. Haley slowly walked around the table around her aunt. She jumped out the window to see Seras getting to her feet brushing glass of herself.

"What the hell?" Seras snapped glaring at Haley.

"Tell me what the whole story!" Haley stated glaring right back her eyes narrowed to slits, "Why did they try and kill aunt Integra?"

"Oh my god we do not have time to deal with a pup." Seras stated shaking her head exasperated, "Just go to Măreţ and ask him that's what he is here for. The grown ups here have matters to attend to."

"Forget it I don't care about this anymore!" Haley screamed stamping her foot on the glass, "This is absolutely ridiculous I don't want to be here anymore!"

Haley moved to walk around Seras and away from them all. Something inside Haley was telling her to jump to the left that something was coming after her. She rolled her eyes and jumped to the side. She was shocked to see Seras fall to the ground. Her senses had some how picked up on Seras trying to grab her to stop her. That was kind of cool, it was like Spidey sense she thought laughing a little. Haley grinned to herself and ran towards the gate. She was skinny enough to fit through the bars. Maybe there was a plus to being stick thin for once. She took one last glance towards the mansion and shaking her head slipped through the gate. Looking left and right she decided to go her left and run. She needed to run to run from everything that was after her.

She had thought that if she came here that it would be better then her home back in Alberta. But this place was worse everyone here had made it there mission to know they disliked her. It reminded her strongly of her home how her parents and brother had made it known to the world how much they hated her. How much they wanted to get rid of her. This was stupid how could she possibly have thought that coming to another country would help her? This was just insane. These people didn't even know her how were they supposed to treat her differently? After all none of them had really been overly kind to her at all. The only one who had was that Măreţ fellow but he wasn't around now. Maybe Alucard had killed him and Haley was on her own to figuring out what was happening to her body. That thought scared her a little she realized. She needed some help but no one was able to help her. Of course everyone had there own problems but this world was a complete new one to her. How was she supposed to know everything? It was like being born a baby again. How does the baby know that the bath water is too hot for them? They don't the mother tests it for them before throwing the baby into the bath.

She stopped running finally defeated by her thoughts and her presumptions of everything in this world. She looked around and saw that she was on the sidewalk to some busy street. A traffic circle in the middle there had to over hundreds of cars going around. It was dizzying she thought as she averted her gaze. She saw that the sidewalk was bustling with people. She was being pushed and shoved aside as they went about themselves. She couldn't believe how busy it was she had to get away there was way too many people. Fighting her way through she finally reached a wall to lean against. Out of breath she found it insane that people could function with this many people going around. How the hell did they do it? Back home was really so not like this.

"I'm not in Kansas anymore…" Haley muttered shaking her head.

A boisterous laugh erupted from the left of her. She saw a boy who couldn't be any more then her age laughing at her. She looked at him a little closely and noticed that he dressed relatively normal. He had jeans that hugged to his legs a little closer then should be allowed Haley thought. He wore a simple concert t shirt she noticed that it was from a Rise Against show. She liked that band she'd seen them at least three or four times in the past year. It was chilly out to her but he wore no sweater no jacket. She saw that he wore a couple of bracelets but couldn't really see what they were. She was most pleased to note that this guy wore Chucks. She was in love with those shoes they had to be the best shoes in the world to her minds eyes. She had at least ten pairs of them all in different colors. Her friends used to make fun of her cause they were old school basketball shoes.

"Excuse me did I say something funny?" Haley asked looking up to his face she gasped a little at the bright green of his eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't help but here your little comment about not being in Kansas anymore." He stated flashing her a dazzling smile that sent shivers down her back.

"Oh okay well sorry I tend to talk out loud sometimes to myself." Haley stated she was blushing crimson.

"Naw that's alright I thought it was cute!" he stated that smile still in place he extended his hand, "My name is Victor Irons please forgive my rudeness."

She smiled a little taking his hand she replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Irons my name is Haley."

"Please just call me Victor I can't be that much older then you for you to call me by my last name." Victor stated looking her up and down with a soft look in his eyes.

She'd never noticed it when guys were interested in her. Really she had to be one of the world's dense people ever. She was really bad with talking to the opposite sex unless she was playing them in a sport. She fidgeted a little under his scrutiny noticing that she was still shaking his hand like an idiot. She pulled her hand away and gave a smile that must have told him I'm an idiot and I don't this kind of thing ever. Haley was hoping that he would notice how uncomfortable she was and just leave her alone. But he just simply stared at her. She didn't know what to do. If her friends were here she'd know what to do she'd be all ballsy and arrogant but without them she was a shy little flower.

"You're not going to tell me your last name are you?" Victor finally asked tilting his head a little, "Please you seem familiar to me can you let me know?"

"Trust me I'm not familiar I only got here last night." Haley stated looking away from him she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his crappy pick up line.

"Have you ever been to Australia for a Football tournament?" Victor asked casually.

"Not for football my team wasn't good enough to make it for football. But I did go there for a soccer tournament." Haley said piping up at the talk of sports, "We took second place in a mixed tournament of girls and guys. We were pretty proud of ourselves. Our team was one of the few that were all girls."

"Haley your in London, soccer is called football here." Victor stated grinning at her.

"Oh right I completely forgot about that." Haley said pursing her lips, "Sorry didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"You didn't don't worry about it. In that tournament though you lost against the London team with a minute left they scored on your goalie. You tried so hard to get another goal to at least tie it up to push it to overtime." Victor stated nodding his head still smiling at her, "I remember that tournament well. But you ended up getting body chucked and broke a couple of ribs."

"How did you know that?" Haley said her eyes wide surprise vivid on her face.

"It was one of my team mates that hurt you." Victor said remorse in his voice as he told her, "You would've scored had he not hurt you and we would've lost."

"I played your team!!!" Haley shouted still so shocked that of all people to meet on the sidewalk she meets a guy she played on the field before.

"Yes you did you beat us in the first match up but the second one if my team mate hadn't hurt you." Victor shook his head looking away from her, "Damn you would've scored! I knew that if you hadn't been hurt you would've brought your team to victory."

"You think so?" Haley asked blushing a little at his praise of her, "I tried to wave off the medics get them to go away. You know let me finish the game. But my coach wouldn't have it he could tell that I was in huge amounts of pain."

"Oh Haley you have no idea how amazing you were on the pitch!" Victor said grinning wickedly at her, "I've been playing since I was 5 years old and I don't have even close enough talent as you do!"

"Its nothing Victor I just train a lot." Haley blushed surprised at him. This was so weird she usually didn't act like this around guys, "I had a great coach and a great team but well now I just have me."

Victor kept silent as Haley looked over his face. She could tell he was thinking or trying to come to a way to say something. She didn't know what but she kind of wished he would say lets get something to eat. She was starving. She had left the mansion before she even got to grab a piece of toast from the table. Not only that but she had worked out and burned off what ever calories she may have been storing in her body. She was horrible for her nutrition she really needed something to eat. Haley stopped her thinking. What was wrong with her? Here there was this really cute talented soccer player in front of her and she was thinking of food. What the hell was wrong with her? Then again she had always put playing sports and eating on the top of her list.

"You look hungry." Victor stated causing Haley to jump a little at the suddenness of his voice.

"Yeah I am I didn't have a chance to eat before I left my place." Haley stated scratching her head she smiled, "I also worked out this morning so I am pretty famished! I should probably find some place to eat. It was nice meeting you Victor."

Haley noticed that the direction she had come from was behind her and the direction she wanted to go was behind Victor. She didn't want to push him away so she simply turned around. She was going to go back to the mansion and some how sneak in and get her purse from her room. At least then she could go and get something to eat. Not that she really knew where she was going. She began to walk and rounded a corner only to notice that she didn't recognize anything. This was going to be hard. She was lost in London one of the busiest cities in the world and she didn't have a cell phone. Heck she didn't even know what number to call to call her aunt anyways. Sighing she shook her head this was so stupid of her. She kind of wanted to turn around and see if Victor was still there. He was kind and maybe he'd know where she was going. No she couldn't ask help from a perfect stranger no matter how nice they appeared to be. They could always have a hidden agenda. She shook her hands in front of her in frustration.

"Man I really am idiot." She muttered shaking her head as she leaned against the wall.

"I wouldn't call you an idiot I would just call you lost." Victor's voice came from behind her.

Jumping from the wall she turned around to see him standing there with a smile on his face. What was he doing here? Oh crap he even heard me talking to myself again. Man this was just so not her day she thought.

"What are you doing? Following me?" Haley stated a little shaken and disoriented.

"No I could tell that you were trying to remember which way you came from. If you didn't even know that then I guessed you were lost." Victor said he took her hand and led her back the way she'd first met, "Come on your starving my place isn't far from here. I live at my fathers place right now. What about you?"

"I live with my aunt which ever direction that is." Haley stated looking around shrugging her shoulders, "I'm horrible with directions I really should've at least grabbed my purse before I ran out of the house."

"You and you aunt aren't getting along?" Victor asked leading her across the busy streets.

"No her and I are great it's just the other people in the house. They aren't family they are more of trouble and a nuisance to me." Haley stated laughing a little, "I just got mad and lost control of my anger."

"That's completely normal to get pissed and run." Victor said laughing.

"That is a comfort to know." Haley said she noticed that they were down some quieter streets now, "I really have no idea where you're taking me. I shouldn't even be going any where with you. How do I know you're not going to try and rape me?"

"Haley I'm a footballer like you I swear I would never do that." Victor said sincerely his voice soft and quiet, "I could never harm a lady Haley I'm not like those sick bastards overseas."

"Just so you know I'm from overseas Canada Alberta to be exact." Haley stated narrowing her eyes at him.

"Really you are now? Does this mean you'll tell me your last name?" Victor asked grinning at her mischievously.

"Look I don't even really have a family anymore so how about we just say I don't have a last name." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Fine then what is your aunt's last name? I might know the family and henceforth I will be able to get you home." Victor stated reasoning out for her in simplistic words for her.

"I think its Sir Integra Fairbrook…" Haley tried to remember what her brother had said was her aunt's full name but for the love of it eluded her, "Ugh I can't remember the stupid name."

"Do you mean Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing is your aunt?" Victor whispered stopping dead in his tracks.

"That's sounds familiar yeah that must be it!" Haley said smiling at him.

"I've got to get you home now!" Victor snapped grabbing her arm he dragged half let her walk on her own the rest of the way.

She protested and tried to get him to let go of her. He had a real iron grip on her arm it was beginning to hurt. If only she could get loose she could run from him. She had strong legs she could get far from him before he even could touch her. She was a fast runner that was for sure no one could catch her.

He dragged her to a mansion that was as grand as her aunts and her aghast at the people around here. God did these people really need such expansive buildings and yards. She was still trying to break free of Victors grip but it just wasn't happening. He knew something about her aunt and he seemed like he wanted to get rid of her as quickly as he had found her. He pushed a couple of buttons and Haley was threw her inwards. She was getting really pissed but she was scared of Victor now. She knew she should've trusted her gut instinct and ran the first moment he spoke to her. She turned around to see the gates closing in upon them. God this was one hell of a day she thought. She could see that this gate she wouldn't be able to squeeze through the bars. Damn it to hell she thought. Victor took up her arm again and dragged her forcefully up the walk way.

He brought her up to the steps and knocking on the door. She was a little surprised to see a gentleman dressed to drive appear at the door. Victor handed Haley over to the man. What the hell was she a package? The man picked her up with no trouble and set her in the car that magically came out of nowhere. What the hell was going on? She was pissed beyond belief but she couldn't voice her anger nor her fear.

She took one last look at Victor and was shocked to see that those once bright green eyes and kind face was now cold and turn in wards. Breathing heavily she couldn't understand what she had done. Was it cause of her aunt or was it because she had offended him?

"Take her to Sir Integra's place and tell her that she'd be best to keep a better leash on her monsters." Victor snapped his eyes locked on her the entire time he spoke.

He turned on his heel and walked into the mansion. The car door slammed in her face and she couldn't believe it. She hadn't told him that she was a monster. How had he known that? This was horrible she felt so horrible. She wanted her home she wanted her brother and she wanted something familiar.

It didn't take long till she noticed that she was back at the mansion. She was for once glad that she was back. She saw that the window was still broken from when she'd launched herself at Seras. She didn't care about that now and she didn't care about anything else. She wanted her room and she wanted to be left alone. When the door opened for she practically jumped out and ran. She stood by her aunt as the driver nodded his head to her.

"The master expresses his concern about having such inept dangerous individuals such as the little miss." He nodded once more and turned away to get back into his vehicle.

"Haley is everything alright?" Integra asked quickly as soon as the driver was out of sight.

Haley looked up at her aunt and she quickly realized that her aunt wasn't like her or like Alucard or Seras. She was human plain and human. But Haley wasn't. She was a monster; she wasn't a simple girl from Alberta. She was nothing but plain or simple. She slowly backed away from her aunt shaking her head she ran inside. Running for her room she ran down the stairs and slamming her door shut.

She took the chair and put it up against the door knob. She was so utterly stupid. How could she possibly think that she was normal anymore? She wasn't! For the love of god she has a scar on her chest cause of her cross. Sliding down the length of the door she felt the tears brimming her eyes. Victor had been right she was a monster. She was nothing less than a monster now and she would be for the rest of her miserable life.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley walked numbly from the barricaded door to her bed and sat heavily down. She sighed heavily tears welling up in her eyes she vainly tried to fight them off. She had known fierce rejection and anger before, her parents had shown that to her. But the way Victor had displayed it had been at least ten times harsher then her parents. He had been so livid with her but it had almost seemed like he'd been angry with himself as well. It was as though he knew better then to talk to strangers just like she knew better then to talk to strangers in general. Maybe all the men in England were just bi polar she thought shaking her head. But she knew it wasn't that, she knew deep down that it was cause of what she was now. She curled up under her blankets and holding tightly onto her stuffed bunny tried to calm herself. She tried to make herself feel better by thinking of happier memories better times even. She thought of her times before she'd been turned back at home. She thought about times when her mom used to take her shopping all day and movies with her friends late at night. That only served to crush her heart with an overwhelming sadness as she realized she'd never get to do those things ever again. Finally with that thought her tears were set free from her eyes. She'd cried so much in the last couple of years. Her family had made her life such a living hell that her brother Chris had turned into an angel in that hell for her. The anger Victor had shown her had opened the gaping wound her family had given her. It was still sensitive and it only bled open giving her all the pain she'd bottled up.

"Haley tell me what happened." Alucard's familiar mocking voice sounded from behind Haley.

Bolting up in her bed she was shocked to see Alucard standing in her room looking at her with those fierce eyes. She couldn't believe him! How did he even get into her room? She doubled checked to see that the chair was still in front of the door. What was he able to walk through walls now? Great just her luck here she is with her heart broken with the feelings that she'd bottled up 3 years ago crushing her. And she had a pervert in her room just her luck she thought. Haley was about to tell him off but gazing up at his eyes she saw something that made her calm down and sit up in her bed. She couldn't explain it but she tried her hardest to keep her fear and anger down. She could feel her legs shaking as she sat up she was so scared of Alucard and having him alone with her in her bedroom didn't ease that fear. She was adamant about hiding how afraid she was of him no matter what. So she tried to hide the bunny she had been clutching under the blanket. That was the last thing she needed at the moment for him to mock her for still sleeping with a stuffed animal.

"Why do you want to know?" Haley asked truly surprised that her voice came out even and controlled.

"Because your aunt is worried about you and you've put that chair at the door barricading yourself in. So she asked me to come in and ask you." Alucard replied curtly.

"I don't want to talk to you so go away!" Haley snapped at him glaring at him, "I hate you and I don't like how you treat me so just go away. You don't even want to be here so just go!"

"You don't fully comprehend my position here do you?" Alucard stated his eyes bearing into her holding her still with their gaze.

"What does that have to do with anything I just said?" Haley whispered shivering from his gaze.

"I cannot go away until I can give Sir Integra an answer." Alucard said his eyes narrowing at her in displeasure, "It is true that I don't care what happened and I didn't need you telling me that you hate me I already knew that."

"Why can't you go away?" Haley asked curiosity giving her the strength.

"Has no one explained to you anything?" Alucard said rolling his eyes.

"No I didn't even know I had an aunt on my father's side until a day ago!" Lily snapped at him, "But don't worry you can go and tell my aunt that I'm just peachy keen!"

Haley forced herself to look away from Alucard. Now that she was released from Alucard's gaze Lily turned from him and facing the wall put the blankets over her head hoping that he'd go away. She vaguely thought of when she was a child she'd hide under the blankets to get rid of the monsters to hide away from them. Ironic she thought that she was now one of the many monsters she was as afraid of as a child. She tried not to think of that as she kept her eyes closed tightly hoping beyond hope that Alucard would just leave her alone.

It shocked Haley when Alucard yanked the blanket off from her. She looked up to see him glaring at her and not knowing what else to do she screamed and pushed him away. As she jumped and pushed away from Alucard she ran for the door. She wanted away from him she didn't want him anywhere near her. He was scary and he was the monster that would haunt her dreams as a child. She pulled the chair from the door and saw that there were half a dozen people standing there. She didn't recognize them at first and she didn't care she just wanted to be left alone. Screaming she pushed her way out and ran to the upstairs. Someone tried to grab her before she reached any further but she just kicked hard at whoever it was in the shins. She was at the door ready to run to the outside ready to bolt she thought. She was thinking of nothing but just getting outside where she could be alone and just mope. Opening the door she was shocked that as the door flung open it revealed Alucard standing there looking down fiercely at her he walked towards her. She couldn't scream she didn't have any voice for her shock. She backed away from him trembling and stumbling a little. How had he gotten up here so quick? She'd left him back in her room she was sure of it.

"Haley you need to stop this." Alucard snapped at her slamming the door shut behind him.

"No just go away just leave me alone." Haley muttered.

"We can't leave you alone Haley!" Alucard snapped at her.

"Look just let me think and ease into this and just give me time." Haley stuttered shaking her head as his cold eyes locked on her.

"You are not responsible enough to be left alone!" Alucard yelled at her raising his fist at her.

Haley didn't know what to do there was nothing she could say that would stop him. She saw that in his eyes he was furious with her and could no longer control himself. If this was a different situation it would be normal after all she was a teenager and she did have an attitude. Unfortunately nothing about her situation was normal when it came to this house, to her aunt, to her family, and to him. Flinching away from him she dropped to the floor afraid of how much it would hurt. She'd never been punched before in her life especially by a man.

"Alucard stop!" Măreţ shouted from the side.

Haley looked over at the voice and she saw that it was that Măreţ guy standing by the door to the basement. It was that weird guy from earlier that she weirdly felt a connection to. She knew it was him knew it was his voice she didn't know how but she knew. She saw that he was limping over to where Alucard stood inches from striking Haley in his frustration. She wondered at first why he was limping. Then it hit her! It must've been him she'd kicked when she was trying to escape. She felt oddly bad for hurting him, but she couldn't understand why she didn't even know the man. The man could very well be just like Alucard cruel and a jerk she thought. But as Măreţ got closer she wondered why Alucard stopped on his command Haley had thought that he only listened to Integra. She could see the anger that was going between the two. If she thought for one second that Alucard hated her she could instantly tell that he loathed and wished Măreţ dead. It scared her and startled her at the intensity of the two of them just staring each other down.

"That is enough you two!" Integra's sharp voice came from the door to the downstairs.

Haley looked over at her aunt surprised to see how tired and pretty much fed up she looked. It must take a lot out of her to have to work with Alucard all the time. Frustrating at times as well when the man was such a jerk Haley thought. She noticed though that Integra kept her eyes on Alucard as though afraid she'd have to go to drastic measures to restrain him. She wondered more about why Alucard had to obey her aunt no matter what. What kind of life was that to have to obey someone unconditionally? For the first time since meeting Alucard Haley felt her heart actually pity him and she felt horrible for the things she had said to him.

Haley had no time to react no chance to have moved from Alucards quick movements. At first he was still a good 10 feet from her and the next second she knew he was holding her up in the air. His large hand wrapped around her tiny throat choking the life out of her. She looked down at him to see the anger that had been pointed at Măreţ pointed at her. He wanted to kill her he wanted to end her life there and now. But something was pulling at him struggling with in him to regain control. She knew it wasn't himself struggling it was the commands from her aunt. She couldn't hear what her aunt was screaming at Alucard. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her head and feel the sharpness of her chest as it struggled for that life giving air around her. She needed air quickly she was already starting to see black spots. She was going to black out and die here in the hands of this man. All because she allowed herself to pity this man a man who was now going to end her life.

As quickly as Alucards assault had happened it was over with. Haley fell to the floor hard gasping for air as she grabbed at her throat pushing herself away from Alucard. She looked up at him as she was gasping still and saw that his eyes were soft and she could swear she saw remorse. He had known what he was doing so why was he feeling remorse now? That doesn't make sense at all. She gasped as he took two steps closer to her and threw her a handkerchief and continued walking away. Shaking and a little scared Haley felt at her neck and when pulled back she saw blood on her hand. He had scratched her when he'd grabbed at her. She hadn't noticed because she'd been in such desperate need for air. Carefully she picked up the handkerchief and placed it where she was bleeding as she looked over the room to find him again. She saw no sign of him now he was just gone away from everyone else. But what she'd seen in his eyes she didn't know how to explain it but she knew it was no lie from him. Whatever that was it was true and genuine.

"Haley are you alright?' Integra asked kneeling on the ground looking her over, "Does anything hurt? Is there anything broken?"

Haley couldn't find the words to express what she was feeling. She was breathing and she felt a little dizzy but she was alright otherwise. She looked at her aunt and saw how worried she was and Haley could've sworn she saw sadness and regret in her eyes as well. Backing away from her aunt she shook her head. What was going on with her? Her aunt was always guarded and limited her real feelings from coming out. She also saw Alucards true feelings so plain in his eyes well that was just crazy. Was she losing her mind here? Her aunt got up and made to get closer to her but Haley shook her head as she got to her feet and trying unsuccessfully to get away tripped and fell.

"Haley!" Integra shouted making a move to get closer to her only to be stopped by Măreţ, "What are you doing Măreţ?"

"Take your hands of Sir Integra!" Seras's stern voice came out her gun on Măreţ.

"Calm down Seras I'm not going to hurt Sir Integra." Măreţ stated his voice calm and collected his eyes never leaving Haley, "You can't go near her right now she is exposed to all of your feelings and they are beginning to overwhelm her."

"What are you talking about?" Integra asked her voice sharp as she glared at Măreţ.

"Haley is still growing into what has been forced upon her that also includes a number of extra senses that are hyper sensitive." Măreţ stated calmly his eyes still locked on the shivering body that was Haley, "To be put simply she is scared of what she is seeing."

"What is she seeing?" Walter asked softly standing beside Măreţ.

"She is seeing what everyone keeps hidden." Măreţ whispered, "Your inner feelings can be seen in your eyes. The eyes are after all said to be the window to our souls."

"So she is seeing the feelings that we keep hidden from everyone else." Walter muttered to himself thinking out loud, "I wonder what she saw in Alucards eyes."

"The same thing I see every time the two of us are in the same room." Măreţ stated as he let go of Integra and walked cautiously towards Haley.

Haley heard what Măreţ had said about her seeing people's inner feelings. It sort of made sense to her but at the same time she wanted it to go away. But at the same time it didn't make any sense to her she thought briefly. None of this really made any sense to her she thought. Why was she seeing this stuff? Her life as a monster was still beginning she thought numbly. Her head was throbbing and she was getting dizzier and dizzier by the second as she was sitting curled up on the floor. How sad was that she was on the floor and she was still so dizzy? Lost in her thoughts Haley hadn't even been aware of Măreţ who had slowly come up beside her. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder before she even saw him kneeling on the ground beside her. Almost instantly the dizzy feeling vanished with his touch. Haley looked up at him and truly studied him for the first time. His eyes were still a nice warm gray that soothed her and made her feel welcomed. She saw that his face was actually rather remarkable. It was actually a perfectly sculpted face almost like an angel Haley thought. His eyes weren't too close his nose was a perfect size. His lips curled up in a soft shy smile that Haley found cute. That she found cute? She didn't even know this man she shouldn't be judging him on his looks god how vain was she becoming? She noted though that he had dirty blonde brown hair that was cut short that she thought looked nice on him. It didn't make him look like a boy he was definitely a man. Why was she noticing this? What was she doing? She didn't even know this guy heck she didn't know anyone here. This was so stupid and well so childish she thought scolding herself.

"Haley?" Măreţ whispered softly interrupting her mental ranting.

"Yes what is it?" Haley asked quietly.

"Your staring is everything alright?" Măreţ asked his eyebrows rising up in question.

"What?" Haley stated sharply she torn her eyes from him and moved away from him clearly embarrassed, "I'm fine I'm alright no worries!"

As she moved away with him she leapt to her feet. She didn't know what it was about him that brought such a weird fascination out of her towards him. But it was just a little disturbing Haley thought. Shaking her head the dizzy feeling came instantly back swaying a little she thought she was going to fall again. But Măreţ was there as quickly as she'd gotten to her feet. He grabbed her and pulled her close to his chest. Haley was shocked at how quickly he moved and how embarrassing this was. She couldn't help it as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of him. He smelled spicy and she could swear she smelled leather on him like he owned a leather jacket. She began to wonder how he'd look in a leather jacket. It would hug to his muscles and sculpt him she thought. The smells mixed together to give a hearty smell that kept Haley breathing it in. It was a comforting smell that she quite enjoyed.

"Haley what are you doing?" Integra asked a little confused by her niece.

Haley's eyes snapped open and she looked up to see Măreţ smiling at her as she blushed crimson. She'd been caught smelling this strange guy she knew nothing about. Oh god! She'd even done it in front of her aunt. Pushing away from him she felt her head swaying again and she saw that Măreţ was going to move to catch her again. She shook her head as she moved to a table and stood there gripping it. Gritting her teeth she worked to control the dizzy sensation in her head. She was hoping that holding onto the table would bring her back to common sense. What was happening to her? Why was she so intrigued about Măreţ? She was so embarrassed by her behavior that when she turned around she couldn't even look at anyone in the face. She figured that it would be easier if she just stared at the floor and tried to explain what was wrong with her.

"Haley is everything alright?" Integra asked worry lining her voice.

"Sure Aunt Integra I'm fine no worries at all!" Haley stated her voice acting cheerful and happy even though it didn't match her feelings inside, "I'm just really tired and my stomach is a little upset! I think I just need a good night's sleep and then I'll be fine."

"Haley that's not what is-" Măreţ began.

"That is what is wrong with me! I haven't had a chance to get a proper sleep since leaving Canada and I'm still on their time zone." Haley stated a little sharper then she'd intended, "I'm just going to go to bed and rest now."

Before Măreţ could argue more with her she turned on her heel and a little shaky she moved to the basement door and down the stairs. She was a little surprised how she was able to get down the stairs without falling down them. Now that was a feat especially with this increasing dizzy sensation going through her head. Looking behind her she was relieved to see no one following her thank god she thought. She leaned against the cold stone wall and just stood there to catch her breath. Something was wrong with her and she had to stop getting all jumpy about it. Plus she really had to stop smelling Măreţ she thought rolling her eyes. But he really did smell nice and when she was pulled up close to his chest she had felt his muscles relax instantly. It was almost as though he was tense without her near him. Her heart fluttered a little at that thought. Her eyes snapped open and shaking her head she pushed from the wall and continued onto her room. This was insane! Even if she was interested in Măreţ like that he was way too old for her and he was going to be her teacher. Ugh she was so disgusting thinking of things like that.

As she entered her room and closed the door she fell onto her bed and shaking her head. She thought about Măreţ a little more as she thought even if she was interested him. He was so out of her league! Besides that a guy that looked like that had to have a hot girlfriend to match his hotness. Shaking her head she rolled around her bed till she was on her stomach swinging her legs back and forth. She was staring at the wall in front of her as she thought of her sick thoughts. She was thinking of an older guy as a possible intimate kind of thing. When did she start going after older guys all of a sudden? This was insane! God if her friends could only know what she was thinking they would so kick her ass! She slumped into her pillow hitting her other pillow with her hand in frustration.

"That is a little odd to beat up your pillow isn't it?" Măreţ's smooth voice sounded from the door.

Haley snapped up in her bed and turning saw the man she'd just been thinking of grinning at her with amusement. What was he doing here? Damn it was she never going to get privacy? But she saw that the way he was standing was a little distracting. She finally saw all of him and was not disappointed by what she saw. He was built really built she thought. Those muscles couldn't all be natural she thought noticing how his white t shirt clung to him showing a little bit of those tight abs. He wore a tight pair of jeans that hugged to him like a second skin. Why did guys have to wear jeans like that? It only made girls stare at your package and your butt she thought sheepishly. She was never a package staring girl she was the butt checking out kind. Shaking her head she tore her eyes away from the nice sight in front of her to her stuffed bunny in front of her. If she concentrated on her bunny then maybe she could actually have a coherent thought around this man.

"Haley I brought you some food down." Măreţ stated noticing her reluctance to look at him.

Haley heard him and nodded and muttered a quick, "Thank you."

She was still toying with her bunny when Măreţ came and sat down on the bed not two feet from Haley. She closed her eyes and took in a calming breath. But her breath was full of that spicy leathery smell that was Măreţ. Damn it she thought! She opened her eyes and saw Măreţ watching her carefully. It almost looked like he was afraid of what to say. Haley looked at the tray he brought down and saw so much food on there. Way too much for even her gluttonous stomach she thought briefly. Did this man think she ate like a starving woman or something?

"I brought food down for the two of us so we could talk." Măreţ stated noticing her confused look from the food to her, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

Haley wasn't afraid of him hurting her she knew somehow that he would never hurt her. She was afraid of what she might do her nasty thoughts coming back full speed. She knew she was a teenager and raging hormones came with that package but this was so insane and unlike her. She kept silent as he handed her a plate that had a peanut butter and jam sandwich. Those were her favorite she thought happily. She noticed that she had two cheese slices and three strawberries on her plate as well. Those were as well her favorite well at least Măreţ had good taste. They both ate in silence Haley keeping her eyes busy as she looked around her room. She was looking at everything in her room all but Măreţ. Măreţ was the one thing in her room that she desperately wanted to look at. She was a little worried about her reaction towards him.

"Haley do you really think I'm cute?" Măreţ asked suddenly his eyes locked on her.

"Excuse me?" Haley stated her eyes wide with horror as she looked up at him. How had he known that she had been thinking that before he came into her room?

"I heard your thoughts when I was walking down towards here." Măreţ explained scratching his head a little in embarrassment, "I hadn't meant to intrude on your thoughts but you're so agitated and excited that you're broadcasting your thoughts for all."

"I'm not broadcasting anything!" Haley stated feeling her cheeks burning crimson.

"It's not your fault Haley your still learning how to control this new life." Măreţ stated his hand covering hers giving her comfort, "I was the same way when I first started on this road. My teacher was always annoyed with the way I would think he was such an asshole. Unfortunately that doesn't seem to be the case here."

"Well a girl is allowed to think about guys who may be hot and may not be." Haley stated trying to regain some of her dignity.

"You haven't lost any." Măreţ replied to the comment she was thinking.

"This is horrible." Haley stated taking her hand from him she put her head in hand she felt a horrible wave of dizziness as she struggled.

It was bad enough that her reaction to this man was a raging teenage kind of thing. But the fact that he could hear her thoughts just made that all the more worse. To top it off this stupid dizzy feeling wouldn't go away and it was really starting to make her sick. Damn it she thought.

"Haley give me your hand it will make the dizziness go away." Măreţ stated lightly taking one of her hands from her face, "Trust me Haley I assure you I am not going to hurt you. I am not Alucard I know how to control my beast."

Haley's head snapped up at the mention of Alucard. She hadn't missed the utter revulsion in his voice when it came to speaking Alucards name. She wondered why they hated each other so much. They kind of acted like old men hating each other over something stupid that happened a long time ago. But they couldn't be that old they were both still so young and fresh to life Haley thought.

Măreţ busted out laughing as he held onto Haley's hand he gasped through, "You think that Alucard and I are young? Oh Haley my dear you are very wrong. Alucard and I are quite old even though we don't look it."

"But Integra said that you were still new to this life." Haley said sharply yanking her hand from his. She would deal with the dizziness on her she didn't need someone helping her.

"Haley it doesn't have to be like that please give me your hand." Măreţ said his laughter gone his face solemn and serious.

Stubbornly Haley shook her head and replied, "I can take care of myself just fine thank you!"

"You're going to be stubborn about something that is making you so sick?" Măreţ asked giving her a sheepish grin, "I'm sorry I laughed at you I just haven't listened to people's thoughts for a long time. I hadn't realized how unusual it would be to see that people think I'm a young man. Or more accurately amusing I am sorry though."

Haley got to her feet uneasily and placing her hand in front of her stopping Măreţ's advances to help her. She wasn't some stupid little girl, well okay she was some stupid girl but she could take care of herself she knew how. Heck she'd played a soccer tournament on a sprained ankle! She could handle a little dizziness. Besides that she had to get a little further from her so his smell wouldn't distract her so much. As she looked at him sitting on her bed worry lining his face as he obeyed her by keeping his distant. She dared to look up in his eyes and saw that he was going crazy sitting there. He was so worried about her and he didn't even understand it himself. She was a little taken aback that she just continued to stare at him liking the fact that someone was actually worried about her. He didn't even know her and yet here he was fighting with himself to stay where he was.

"Look I am stubborn I know that and it'll probably drive everyone crazy here." Haley began her voice a little shaky, "But that's who I am and I can't change that so you'll have to live with it. Besides that I've been through worse pain then a little dizziness. I can get through this!"

Her eyes were still locked on Măreţ and she found that her strength was waning. She wanted to run to him to have his arms around her again like they were upstairs. She wanted his strength around her protecting her from everything dark and evil. She shook her head a little trying to get those thoughts out of her head. She had to be strong in order to get through this. She didn't need someone to protect her. She had her little bit of family here and she knew how to run from predators. She tore her eyes away from him again and felt her heart aching as she backed away from him. When she finally felt the cold hard wood behind her she felt a little more centered. She knew it was the door to her small bathroom but to her at that moment it was salvation. This was so crazy she thought vainly as she felt tears brimming in her eyes. A bathroom door was her salvation with a yummy delicious smelling man on her bed. She had never felt like this before where she actually wanted a man to protect her and take care of her. What was she all of a sudden? She wasn't some whimpering little girl afraid of the dark.

"Haley it's alright to need someone else." Măreţ's voice sounded in front of her.

She tentatively opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her mere inches from touching her. His hands were placed on the door above her head. She could see from his stance that he was still fighting within himself. A part of him wanted to keep his distance and allow her to accept everything on her own time. But the other part of him was stronger and the allure to her was driving him crazy. She stared pointedly at his chest hoping to keep her distracted from him. Swallowing heavily her breathing started to become a little harder as she noticed him coming closer to her. Quickly she looked up at his eyes and saw such a tender love that calmed her racing heart down. He was so close to her that Haley thought she would faint from just having him so close to her.

"You can come to me anytime for help." Măreţ whispered softly. Haley felt the breath come from his mouth and touch her lips lightly, "What do you think about that Haley?"

Haley didn't really think the next part through all she knew that this was one of those times that you just throw yourself into it. Moving quickly she grabbed at his shirt and pulling him the rest of the way she placed her lips on his. She could tell that he was instantly shocked at first but after a few seconds she felt him open up to her. She wasn't aware of his hands moving from the door to grab at her and holding her tight. It surprised her a little when she felt him lifting her up slightly her back to the door. He lifted her up enough to have her at his height as he ravaged her lips. Haley could hardly breathe but she didn't really care at that moment. For some strange reason she just felt like this was right. This wasn't bad this wasn't anything that was wrong. This was just well it was weird but it was just life and she was living it.

Haley was really starting to let go of all of her restrains when she heard her cell phone going off with her brother's ringtone. Instantly Măreţ and she pulled away from what they were doing looking to the nightstand. Gasping for breath the both of them they stared at the phone. Because she was high up she saw that it was her brother's picture lighting up her phone. Looking to Măreţ she saw how frustrated he was as he let her down. Giving him one last look she ran to her nightstand and flipped open the phone.

"Hi Chris!" Haley stated a little breathless, "I've missed you! How are you?"

"I'm fine Haley it's good to hear your voice again!" Chris's voice came over the phone happy and relieved a little, "You sound out of breath is everything alright? Did I catch you just coming out of the shower Haley?"

"What? Oh no you didn't I just had to run to my room cause I heard your familiar ring tone." Haley quickly stated looking over to see Măreţ shaking his head, "It's alright nothing to be worried about."

"That's good to hear! So how do you like London so far? It's a lot bigger then Edmonton hey country girl!" Chris asked his voice sounding so excited.

Haley was staring at Măreţ and the frustration in his eyes. She could see that he was still fighting himself standing across the room from her. It was almost as though he wanted to just rip the phone out of her hand and continue what they were doing. Was he really that frustrated cause the phone interrupted what might have been an all the way kind of thing? As soon as she thought that she saw Măreţ's eyes go wide with shock.

"No Haley that's not at all what I'm frustrated with!" Măreţ stated taking two steps towards her, "I would never think of that of course you would not be ready for that."

"Haley?? Are you there? Who's that with you? What does this ready for what mean?" Chris's panicked voice was coming from the cell phone.

Haley didn't know what to do she wasn't sure what to say to Chris and she didn't know what to tell Măreţ with her brother on her cell. Măreţ quickly saw how confused she was and plucked the cell phone from her hand. Stopping her with his hand at her chest she tried vainly to get the phone back. If he broke it that went all of her life back from home. She couldn't let him destroy what little life she had back there. She needed them still till she wasn't strong enough to let them all go and go on with her new life not yet.

"Hello Chris my name is Măreţ I am your sister's teacher while she is here." Măreţ spoke into the cell phone with quick ease, "I was frustrated with Haley because she doesn't want to do her essay that I've lined out for. She instead wants to go and find a quiet place in the city and read she told me. I told her that she's not ready for that just yet. This is a huge city and she could easily get lost."

Haley was in awe as she stopped struggling she watched Măreţ speaking to Chris. He was effortlessly calming down her brother's worries with no problem at all. He laughed a little probably because Chris was embarrassing her with some stupid clumsy story of hers. Great that's all Măreţ needs to know is how klutzy she is and he wouldn't want anything to do with her.

"No Chris I really do believe in your sister she will do wonders here shocking everyone who thought the worst of her." Măreţ replied staring deeply into Haley's eyes, "Yes it was a pleasure to speak with you as well here is your sister again. Haley I will expect that essay to be ready tomorrow morning."

He handed her the cell phone and grabbing the empty plates left the room gracefully. She couldn't believe him at all he was way too good for her and she knew it. She waited till he was out of the room and rolling her eyes she breathed a sigh of relief. She slumped onto her bed and putting her ear to the cell listened to Chris absentmindedly tell her what has happened since she left. Apparently the whole family was having some trouble adjusting to life without her there. They never realized how much work Haley had done around the farm. Now they were expected to pick up the slack of missing her. It brought a laugh to Haley as she thought of her mother cleaning the chicken coops.

"Yeah Chris I miss you too but I'm real tired so I will call you again in a couple of days." Haley stated laughing at his last joke, "Tell the girls I miss them and I'll Facebook them real soon."

"Alright Haley get some sleep and don't forget to put up some pictures of your life there!" Chris replied laughing at her, "Goodnight baby sister!"

"Goodnight older brother." Haley replied fondly.

She snapped the cell phone closed and before anyone else could come in she quickly changed and hopped into her bed. Now in bed she turned the light off and fell asleep quicker then she thought. She wasn't surprised when her dreaming wavered from its usual playing soccer and football too Măreţ. His strong body wrapped around her keeping her warm and protected. Haley wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself and only in the darkest of dark nights. But that first night she'd dreamt of Măreţ it had been the best sleep of her life since she'd been in the incident.


End file.
